warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Ravenflight's Secret
Prologue "I want to share with you something that was forbidden for me to tell the other clans." Ravenflight's deep mew rasped with age as she spoke to the Starclan kits, "This happened in the beginning. When I was rouge with my mother and two siblings. Then it goes on to tell you about my days as a warrior, then as I reached my death and came here." "I can tell this will be long," one of the kits whispered to her sister. "Yeah Dustkit." Ravenflight chuckled, "Don't worry! You'll have fun listening to it! It is filled with adventure. Now it will take me about a half moon to finish it so you'll be here often if you want to catch all of it!" "Are you going to tell us about you and your mate?" one kit asked axiously. "Oh yes but that comes later in this story... now listen..." Chapter 1﻿ A black she-cat ran through the forest. Her belly was lagging her behind as she ran through thicket after thicket. The moon shone on her sleek pelt. "You can't hide forever!" came a deep hiss at forest edge, "We'll find you and your kits! And when we do, there will be lots of blood-shed you filthy rogue!" Must run... can't go any further... she she-cat let out a gasp of pain ans she collasped in front of a barn. "Agh! Help! My kits! They're coming!" The voice that yelled at her before wasn't around and surely didn't want to help her. The she-cat clutched the grass with her claws in attempt to pull herself into the barn. Oh please! Starclan help! "Oh! My goodness!" another she-cat stood in the barn entrance. "Ur... I'll help... uh... just clench this stick in your teeth when the pain comes!" the she-cat gave the other she-cat a twig to chomp down on. "I'll be right back!" she ran into the barn again and brought out some strange leaves with her. "Alright, now just... uh..." the she-cat didn't know what to do. "Hey what's the matter out here- oh good greif!" a tom cat came outside and saw the she-cat lying on the ground about to have kits, "Well! Ivy! Wht didn't you call me when you saw her?" "I-I'm sorry I.." "No time for apologizing! Now go inside I'll take care of this! Make sure the kits don't see this!" the tom got right to work, "Alright... now take good relaxed deep breaths alright. I see that Ivy gave you a twig to chomp down on... she must've got that from me when I was helping her have kits. Okay..." he smiled, "There's one kit down. It looks like there will be three... here comes the other!" the tom started to lick the kits warm, "Oh... one more... now be calm and take deep breaths... that's it..." The black she-cat made a sigh of releif as the last kit came out. The tom licked and licked them. "Oh..." the black she-cat sighed, "That was not easy!" She looked down at her kits. The tom nudged them close to the she-cat's belly. "I bet it hurt," the she-cat from before came out of the barn, "I know how you feel!" The black she-cat could nodd as she fell into a deep sleep. "Well there you go kits, that's the story of how I came to be here." "Yuck!" spat Sandkit, a sandy coloured tom. "I don't really understand it..." mewed Waterkit. Ravenflight smiled, "You will when your older. Now I'm goin to tell you about my days as a kit like you!" Chapter 2~ Raven "Raven!" called Moon, "Don't stray too far out of the barn!" "Yeah yeah! I know mom!" Raven, a black she-kit with green eyes, padded out to her where her siblings were play fighting. "Hey Frost! Hey Dusk!" Raven mewed. Frost, a white tom, looked down at his runty sister. "What do you want scrawny lump of fur?" "I want to play too!" squeaked Raven. "Too bad!" said Dusk, a dark grey tom, "You'll just get hurt and ruin the fun!" "No I won't!" Raven protested, "I'm strong like you!" To prove her point she started to wack Dusk with her kitten paws. "Ow." he mewed unconvinced, "Your moss-soft paws don't do any damage to us! Why don't you go play somewhere else?" Raven stared down at her paws. With a sigh she went to go see Ivy's kits. "Hey Raven!" mewed Kip, a brown and white tom, "Your brothers are being mean again aren't they?" "Yeah... so I came here to play with you guys!" "Well... we're playing right now!" with a mew of happiness Kip jumped on Raven. The kits played and tumbled about the old barn. When dusk fell their mothers called them in for bed. "But mom!" they all complained, "We're not sleepy!" "Yes you are!" Moon replied sternly, "Now into the hay nests!" The kits huffed and padded silently over there. As they slept the two mother cats talked to each other gravly. "They're coming tomorrow Ivy!" Moon mewed, shaking her head. "I know! How are we going to save all of them? Maybe we could hide them." Ivy answered. "Yeah I was thinking that too... but where?" "The banisters are always a good place to hide. Swift could always help us. He's a good hider. He could keep the kits quiet while they come." "Yes that is a good idea. Well, come on. We better go to sleep so that if have to, we can fight. See you tomorrow." "Yes. Good night Moon." Chapter 3~ The Rogues Raven opened her eyes to see that she was not in her hay bed. She was on the banisters. The other kits were already awake. "Good morning Raven," said a brown tom. "Oh... hi Swift. Why are we all up here?" "Shh! Look down." Raven did so. She saw her mother and Ivy talking to four strange cats that all wore teeth in their collars and unusually long claws. The smallest was a black-and-white she-cat with green eyes. She didn't have much teeth in her collar but she did have the long claws. Raven strained her ears to listen. "So you're saying they all died?" asked a black tom with one white paw. "Yes. From green-cough. After all... it is Leaf-bare. We couldn't stop it from spreading." The black tom nodded. "Liar. I could smell kits scent all over when me and my crew came in! Where are they? Kody!" The black and white she-cat nodded, "Yes Scourge?" "Look for the kits! You too Beyonca. Bone and I will stay here and talk to the she-cats..." Both cats nodded and went to work. ﻿ Raven's mother gulped as she faced Scourge. How can a little cat like this be a threat? "Where are they?" Scourge hissed, unsheathing his claws. "Tell me or you know what happens next!" Category:Fanfiction